Visions of the Past (Re-Post)
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: A mysterious young fox girl appears on Mobius with no memory of who she is, and only remembers her name, Scarlett. Sonic and the group find her and she helps aid them in Eggman's latest scheme. What secrets will be revealed in Scarlett's past? What is the legacy of the hedgehogs? Why is Knuckles the last Echidna? All answers are revealed in the visions of the past. Rated E10
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

"Where… where am I? Who am I?"

In the flat field lay the girl. Her body was covered in a dark orange fur, and a foxlike tail protruded from between her legs. The fox-girl opened her eyes slightly; staring across the grassy fields, then fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Knuckles stared in horror at the burning village. Echidnas ran everywhere. Some were struck down by a mysterious watery force. A female Echidna ran past holding something in her hands ran in his direction. Knuckles began to follow the woman to a strange secret alcove where there was a small capsule-like object. She placed the thing in the capsule, and Knuckles realized it was a young Echidna.

"There's no other way," the woman said, "We shall soon be eradicated. It is up to you. Protect the Master Emerald. Do whatever it takes to keep this world from slipping into darkness. Farewell, my son, Knuckles."

Knuckles suddenly woke up and realized it was all a dream. However, it seemed too real to be a dream. "What happened there? Could this have been a vision of the past?"

He looked over at the Master Emerald, a giant gem filled with unlimited power, and wondered more about why he was the last Echidna on Mobius.

* * *

"Sonic, I thought we were going to go on our date!"

Amy stood impatiently in front of Sonic as the Hedgehog put on his red and white shoes. Amy was wearing her usual red dress and shoes, but had a beautiful white bow in her pink fur which matched her clothes nicely.

"Sorry, Amy, but I can't go on a date right now. Uncle Chuck is coming for a surprise visit, and he's gonna be here soon."

"Why can't he visit one of your siblings, Sonia or Manic, so that we can go on our date?"

Sonic sighed with annoyance. He hated it when Amy acts like this. They had only gone out for about a month since their return from the Mushroom Kingdom, and he hadn't really spent much time with her, but she needed to be more patient.

"Listen, I'll get Uncle Chuck settled in, then we can go on our date. I got us two passes into Twinkle Park."

Amy smiled. "Oh Sonic, you sure know how to show a lady a good time."

"I'm just gonna head out for a quick run. If Uncle Chuck gets here before I get back, tell him that I'll be right back."

With that, Sonic dashed out of his house along Emerald Coast and rushed toward Station Square. Amy sighed as he rushed off, thinking about her future with Sonic. The two had realized their love after Amy had saved Sonic from Metal Sonic. For the past month, it had been the happiest days Amy had ever had.

Sonic continued through Station Square and stopped in the park to grab a few chili dogs from his friend Frank, the hot dog stand guy, and raced across the water at supersonic speeds till he reached South Island. Racing down Green Hill Zone, he began to remember his first battle with Eggman when he had come to South Island. Looking over the water, he saw an island close to his location called Christmas Island. He sighed as he looked at his old home where his parents lived. _Has it really been so long since I've been here?_ Sonic thought.

He stopped as he saw a young fox lying in the middle of the meadow. She was only dressed in a torn black tank top, and she looked like she'd been hurt badly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked the fox. She stood up slowly with Sonic lifting her to her feet.

"I… I think so. Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm… I'm… Scarlett."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlett." As Sonic helped Scarlett to her feet, she groaned in pain and held her leg. "Don't worry. I'll take you to my friend, Tails. He can help you recover. He's a great doctor. Well, he's also a great inventor, mechanic, aviator… a lot of things, really."

Lifting Scarlett into his arms, Sonic rushed in the direction of Tails' house.

* * *

Tails was busy in his workshop making modifications to his new model of the Tornado, the Tornado X5, when Sonic came in with Scarlett. Helping Scarlett into a bed, Tails examined Scarlett's leg.

"It's like you fell out of the sky!" Tails exclaimed, "How did you end up in this situation?"

"I… I can't remember," Scarlett managed, "All I can remember is my name."

"Well, this is a predicament. Don't worry, Sonic. I'll take care of Scarlett from here. You get back to your house."

Sonic suddenly realized he'd forgotten about Uncle Chuck! "Right! I need to go! See you two later."

"It was nice meeting you, Sonic," Scarlett said as Sonic ran toward his house.

* * *

Notes: Well, I am re-uploading my 2nd fanfic because I don't like the reviews on it. Anyways, this is visions of the past, which focuses around Sonic and Knuckles and my OC that multiple people who have read my Sonic Legends fanfic know of as Scarlett (or Scarlette. God, I don't know how to spell right.) Anyways, I don't find this in anyway my best work. It is a bit more lacking than my other fics, but hey, it was my second fic. I have improved more since then and am a better writer now. Anyways, this is the only notes section that has been changed. The other ones are my original notes. Anyways, this is Silveraria Maximum, and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Catastrophe

Sonic returned just in time to see Uncle Chuck about to enter his house. "Uncle Chuck!"

"Sonic, my boy!" Uncle Chuck shouted happily running over to Sonic, "My, you've grown. Bet you've still been working on your speed. How's Jules?"

"Gee, I haven't really seen Dad in a while, Uncle Chuck."

"I guess you haven't. Sonia and Manic aren't with you, either?"

"It's just me, Uncle Chuck," Sonic chuckled as he hugged Uncle Chuck.

"You should go to see your father, boy. You two have never really kept much contact with each other. Your spines look just like his. And you have eyes like your mother, Bernadette."

Sonic grinned as he opened the door to his house. Amy was sitting down as the hedgehogs came in through the door. "Hello again, Charles."

"Amy! Always a pleasure to see you," Uncle Chuck said as he sat down, "You been keeping Sonic in line?" The two began laughing as Sonic frowned a bit.

"Okay, well, Uncle Chuck, we are going to go on our date now," Sonic interrupted, "Make yourself at home while we're gone. It'll only be for a couple hours."

"Of course! You two have fun now!" Uncle shouted as the two left the house.

* * *

Knuckles sat on the steps of the Master Emerald contemplating the visions he had seen. "What does it all mean? Was that really me in that capsule? And why was the village razed? Could it have been… Chaos?"

Suddenly, he heard rumbling above him. Dr. Eggman appeared in his floating egg flyer in front of the Echidna. "Hello, Knuckles. Don't mind me. I'm just stealing your Master Emerald from you!"

"That'll be the day, Egghead!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped toward Eggman. However, a strange beam was shot from his flyer which sent Knuckles flying. He then grabbed the Master Emerald with a claw extending from the bottom of the Egg Flyer.

"Ha ha! Everything is going all according to plan!"

* * *

Tails and Scarlett sat in Tails' workshop as he bandaged up Scarlett's leg. Tails was interested by how much Scarlett looked like him, except for the fact that she only had one tail.

"So, what else do you remember?"

"Well, I keep having these strange visions of… of a girl that looks similar to me. Then this other girl… and this general guy. I think he had a blue and red sash over his military coat, and he had two different colored eyes."

Tails jumped back in surprise. "That must be GUN commander Abraham Tower! Maybe he knows some answers. Let's go find him, Scarlett."

The two left the house when they saw a pair of red legs with red and green shoes sticking off them in the sand. Pulling the legs out of the sand, Knuckles stood there in confusion.

"Ugh… Tails? Dude, Eggman just stole the Master Emerald! I think he's up to something!"

"We need to find out what he's up to. Let's go and find Sonic!"

* * *

Notes: Wow. Looking on this, I realize that my first two chapters were really short. Anyways, Yeah. Emerald gets stolen. As usual. It's funny how many times Knux has either been tricked, or broken the Master Emerald, or both. Either way, he got Emerald-jacked again! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Revelations

Rouge the Bat waited patiently for the meeting to begin. It was rather annoying, though, that it was taking forever for her teammates, Shadow and Omega, to get here and even more irritating that Commander Tower wasn't there for the briefing despite him calling this meeting in the first place. Finally, she saw a black blur skate by and a black hedgehog with red markings showed up beside her.

"Shadow! Finally! Where have you been?" Rouge asked, "And where's Omega?"

"Commander Tower assigned him to another mission. It's just the two of us on this mission."

"What?! Why did he…"

"Good afternoon, Team Dark." Commander Tower walked toward the two. _Most of Team Dark is more like it,_ Rouge thought to herself.

"As of 2 hours ago, Dr. Eggman was spotted on Angel Island. A red meteor fell from the island and the Dr. stole the Master Emerald, which caused the island to fall. We've tracked the Doctor to a base within ancient Echidna ruins. I'm sending you two to infiltrate and find out what he's up to."

"How can we possibly do that without Omega?!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Omega is on a secret mission elsewhere. As a replacement, we are putting one of our newest agents on the job."

"New agent?! It's always been the three of us as Team Dark! You can't just replace…" suddenly, a gray shadow attacked Rouge. Fighting it back, the bat flew herself away from the attacking creature. The gray wolf-like girl wore military style shorts and jacket. Her gray furry tail shook behind her. She had sharp fangs and a stare that burned with a powerful fiery glow.

"Shadow, Rouge, this is your new teammate, Fang the Wolf."

"A pleasure, of course," Fang smiled with a toothy grin. Rouge ignored her as Tower continued.

"Fang is the stealth you need to get inside. The three of you will enter from the north entrance. Get past the security systems and be ready for anything."

* * *

Sonic and Amy sat down at one of the tables while Amy ate her cotton candy. "Oh, Sonic, isn't this just so romantic?"

Sonic smiled in return as the two sat and stared at each other. Suddenly, Sonic's ear perked upward as he heard the sound of an airplane's engine. The Tornado X5 swooped down near Sonic and Amy as Tails, Knuckles, and Scarlett exited the new plane. Unlike having two seats like the previous Tornado, 4 seats fit into the X5. This had been Tails' masterpiece as it was meant for major combat against Eggman and could hold more people to carry multiple people to battle.

"Sonic! Eggman stole the Master Emerald! We have to stop him!" Tails shouted.

"Tails, do you mind?! We're having our date!" Amy argued.

"Sorry, Amy, but a date's gotta wait. If we don't stop Eggman, there's no telling what he'll do." Sonic said rising from the chair.

Amy looked over at him and sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go teach Eggman that you don't mess with Team Sonic!"

Scarlett suddenly fell over as a rush of pain surged over her. She saw a strange object in her mind. It looked similar to that of a dark staff. She then saw Eggman grabbing it. A dark beast then came into vision.

"Scarlett… Scarlett! What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I thought I saw… A staff! It was dark and ominous, then this guy in a red and black jacket grabbed it and a dark beast emerged."

"What did the staff look like?" Knuckles asked.

Scarlett drew a picture of the staff on the ground. Sonic came into shock as he realized what it looked like. "That's the staff my dad found! It was back when he was an explorer! I've got to go find him!"

"Sonic, you can't go alone. I'll go with you," Amy said.

"Alright. Good luck, you two," Tails stated as he and Knuckles helped Scarlett back to the X5. Sonic and Amy began to run in the direction of Christmas Island, home of Sonic's father, Jules the Hedgehog.

* * *

Omega began his exploration of Eggman's secret robot containment warehouses. He began to remember when Eggman locked him in one of the abandoned rooms for being a failure of a robot. _You show emotion, which is a weakness. You are a failure of a robot, Omega!_ Eggman's words echoed in Omega's metallic head.

"EGGMAN INCORRECT. EMOTION IS NOT A WEAKNESS. I WILL SHOW HIM THAT I AM POWERFUL."

His scanners began to search the room, looking for something. "NO SIGN OF GAMMA. MISSION MUST CONTINUE. GAMMA MUST BE FOUND."

He heard a rattling within the pile of metal in the corner. Out of the pile, a robot of similar looking design and colors to Omega jumped out and began to shoot at Omega. "E-102 GAMMA ACTIVATED. ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES. HAIL THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!"

* * *

Notes: Intro of Fang the Wolf! Yay! XD Personally, Fang was an interesting character to create, but looking back on it, her personality was always changing. *shrugs* Whatevs. I think I got her character worked out eventually. Also, thinking on Omega's short flashback, it makes you really feel for the guy. No wonder he wants to get revenge on Eggman.


	4. Chapter 4: Legacy of the Hedgehogs

Sonic and Amy rushed across the water at supersonic speeds toward Christmas Island. It was a simple and small island but fruitful, with trees all over it. Near the beach of the island was a small wooden cabin. Outside the cabin, a hedgehog with green spiky fur sat on the steps until he saw Sonic and stood up. "Sonic!"

"Manic! What's up, bro?"

"I've been fine. Been practicing my drum skills. Me and my band mates are gonna be hosting a gig in Station Square Park."

"Cool! I'm gonna make sure I get there. I bet I won't be late."

Both hedgehogs chuckled at Sonic's joke. Manic had grown greatly since Sonic last saw him. His spines were longer, and he was growing taller, almost Sonic's height by half a head.

Sonic continued, "So, are Mom and Dad around? I need to see them."

Suddenly, a female hedgehog that had blue fur like Sonic ran towards the hedgehog. "Oh, my baby! I've missed you so much!"

"Mom, please stop! You're choking me!" Sonic gasped as his mother hugged him tightly. Sonic's mother eased up slightly for Sonic to get out. "Have you seen Dad? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's inside, dear. He's reading one of his old adventure journals."

Sonic and Amy stepped inside the house. In one of the chairs sat Sonic's father. He looked about the same as Sonic, except he looked older and his right arm looked metallic and discolored. Jules Hedgehog was a war hero and an explorer. He had discovered the most amazing places on Mobius and helped fight in the Great War against the invading Weasel Empire. Having been shot in the arm during the War, he had to replace it with a robotic one and thus it ended his career and he focused on being a father.

"Heya, speedy. How's it been going?" Jules said.

"Dad, we need that staff you found when you were exploring. It's crucial to saving the world!"

"Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, don't be so hasty and rude!" Sonic's mother warned. Amy giggled a bit at the fact that Sonic's real name was Ogilvie Maurice, but she stopped after Sonic shot a "don't mess with me" glance at her.

"Bernadette, it's alright," Jules sighed, "I knew this day would come. The staff is an ancient hedgehog relic that I uncovered during my adventuring days. From the start I realized that the staff had a dark and ominous sense to it. The history of the hedgehogs is long and at points dark. You must uncover the secrets, Sonic, so you can bring balance to the world."

Jules pushed a button on the wall and it slid open, revealing the dark staff. Instantly, Sonic could feel a dark energy emanating from it. Just as he was about to grab the staff, a mysterious figure crashed through the window. The purple Mobian wore a hat and boots, and his tail was zig-zag-like.

"Long time, no see, mate!" The figure said in an Australian accent.

"Nack the Weasel! I thought I put you in your place years ago!" Sonic growled.

"Well, I'd like to stay and get rid of you and your family, as revenge for the destruction of the Weasel Empire at the hands of the Hedgehogs, but I need to take this to good ol' Dr. Eggman!"

He pulled out a grapple gun, which shot its hook out at the staff and grabbed it, then ran out the front door. Sonic followed Nack outside to see him get into one of Eggman's hover flyers.

Manic ran up beside him. "We need to stop that weasel!" Sonic shouted, "Are you ready for a double light speed attack?"

"Just like old times, bro."

Sonic and Manic began to charge up their Spin Dash Attacks. As they spun, white balls of light formed around the two until they were covered in an aura of white light. Then, the two charged out at Nack. However, the weasel had a trick up his sleeve. Pressing a button, a large ion cannon blasted the two hedgehogs out of the sky.

"See ya later, mates!" Nack cackled as the flyer zoomed out of sight.

Sonic fell into the deep water and began to flail his arms around in panic. "Help! I can't swim!"

Luckily, Amy and Manic were able to pull him out of the water to safety. "Bro, you really need to take swimming lessons," Manic stated.

Sonic punched the ground hard in anger at losing the staff to such a bumbling weasel like Nack, but Amy put her hand around Sonic to comfort him. Feeling his confidence come back to him. Sonic turned to his parents in the doorway. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that Eggman doesn't get the chance to use that staff for evil."

"Good luck, honey!" Sonic's mother shouted to him.

Amy giggled again as Sonic blushed. "Mom!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, and Scarlett were infiltrating Eggman's main base. Along the way, Tails kept wondering how Scarlett knew about the staff. Maybe it was from her memory, or maybe a vision of the future.

Suddenly, Tails' wrist watch communicator rang. Knuckles stopped and waited for Tails and Scarlett stared curiously at the device.

"Tails here. What's up, Sonic?"

"Tails, we almost got the staff from Dad, but our old enemy Nack stole it from us!"

"Nack? Why would he want to steal it?"

"Bet he was hired by Dr. Eggman, but he may have also done it for personal reasons. The Hedgehogs and Weasels have always had their rivalries since the Hedgehog-Weasel wars that lasted hundreds of years. Then again, it's because of the Weasel Empire that the Sonic clan was able to unite all the hedgehog clans together so they could defeat…"

"Sonic, stay focused!" Knuckles yelled, "We don't have time for this!"

"Geez, Knucklehead. You have the same ol' temper as usual."

Knuckles looked as if he was about to punch the communicator, when Tails interrupted. "Guys, this is not the time to be fighting! Sonic, you and Amy meet us at Eggman's secret base. We're sending you the coordinates now."

"Ten-four, good buddy! Be there in a flash."

As the three walked onward, Knuckles grumbled about how irresponsible and cocky Sonic was. Meanwhile, Tails and Scarlett moved on ahead.

"Hey, Tails…" Scarlett asked, "Why do you and Sonic get along so well?"

"Well, he was one of the first people to ever accept me as a friend. I used to get picked on a lot as a kid, but then one day I met Sonic. He was busy fixing up his father's old hand-me-down plane, the Tornado, and rather struggling with it. I helped him out and then helped him beat Eggman when he invaded Westside Island. We've been best friends ever since. It's almost like we're brothers."

"Heads up, guys," Knuckles warned, "I see something ahead of us."

On the ground was a battle-damaged red and black robot with a Greek Ω on both shoulders.

"Omega!" Tails shouted as he rushed toward the robot. Omega and multiple plasma wounds tore through his armor, and his internal circuits were badly damaged. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

"IDENTIFICATION: MILES PROWER. NICKNAME: TAILS. YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE. LEAVE."

"Not without you, Omega." Tails assessed the damage on Omega and began to make repairs on the robot.

"I PLEAD OF YOU TO SAVE YOURSELF AND LEAVE ME HERE AND YET YOU STILL HELP. WHY?"

"Cause that is what friends do."

"FRIEND. YOU… CONSIDER ME A FRIEND?"

"You're more than just a bunch of metal parts, Omega."

Suddenly, a rumble in the metal scrap pile beside them uncovered a robot hiding inside. The robot jumped out and shot Knuckles. It then revealed itself to Tails, pointing its plasma blaster toward the fox.

"It… it can't be," Tails gasped.

* * *

Notes: LOLz! I find it funny that Sonic's name in the comics is Ogilvie Maurice. It's just ridiculous! Also, I show that Tails and Omega have a bit of a friendship with each other, which is slightly shown in Sonic Chronicles. Personally, Omega was a really cool character in the games, and I wish he were in another main series game or was in Sonic X or something, especially since he's now voiced by Vic Mignogna! Awesome! Anywho, enough sounding like a fanboy. Geez, no wonder it seems people hate these notes sections at the end of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Gamma

Gamma moved toward Tails and Omega with an almost controlled walk. "ELIMINATE ALL ENEMIES. HAIL THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!"

"Gamma, don't fight us. We're your friends," Tails pleaded.

"IRRELEVANT. PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED!"

Just then, a blue flash hit Gamma in the side, and Tails and Omega were moved out of danger. "Alright, Bolt Brains, let's dance!" Sonic taunted.

Gamma began to shoot at Sonic all over the room, but Sonic was too quick. Once in a while, Sonic jumped, spun into a ball, and launched himself at Gamma with the Homing Attack. Eventually, however, Gamma got the upper hand and shot ahead of where Sonic was going to be. The hedgehog crashed onto the ground as the robot pointed its gun at him.

"IT IS OVER, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION OF ELIMINATING YOU. PREPARE TO DIE!"

Suddenly, Amy jumped in front between Sonic and Gamma. The robot looked at the pink hedgehog confusingly. All of a sudden, memories began to flash back into Gamma that were thought lost when Eggman rebuilt and reprogrammed him from the mess he was in after his battle with his brother, Beta.

"I… I… AM GAMMA… DESTROY… LIBERATE… BROTHERS…" Gamma's old consciousness began to fight back against Eggman's programming and he began to become his old self again.

Suddenly, Gamma stowed his gun away as he looked toward the pink hedgehog. "FRIEND."

Amy smiled at Gamma as Gamma moved over to help Sonic and Knuckles off the ground. He then saw his brother Omega on the ground. "E-123 OMEGA. I APOLOGIZE FOR HURTING YOU, BROTHER."

Omega took Gamma's hand as he was helped up. "GAMMA, I WAS SENT HERE TO RESCUE YOU. I AM PLEASED THAT I CAN RETURN BACK FROM MY MISSION SUCCESSFULLY WITH MY BROTHER."

Just then, the room began to shake and alarms blared. "SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. 60 SECONDS TO DETONATION."

"Man, I hate it when Eggman's self-destruct switches go haywire after a battle! Remember after our fight against Chaos 6 and the Egg Carrier exploded, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Barely got off of that flying death trap alive."

"Well, we should probably get out of here. Gotta jet!"

* * *

After the heroes were safely onto the Tornado X5, Tails and Gamma began to work on Omega, while Amy was flying the plane. She had received lessons from Tails on how to fly the Tornado, and she was pretty good altogether at it. Scarlett sat in the back watching Tails and Gamma at work, while Sonic and Knuckles stood on the front of the plane.

"Hey, Sonic, can I talk to you about something?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, Knux. What's up?"

"I've been having these weird visions about the Master Emerald and Chaos and the destruction of the Echidna Clan."

Sonic paused for a moment. "I don't really know much about that, Knuckles. Before we met you, no one even thought that Angel Island existed and that it was only legend."

"That's just it. All I remember back to was waking up one day as Angel Island fell out of the sky, then getting tricked by Eggman into thinking you were my enemy."

"He does that to you a lot, doesn't he?" Sonic snickered.

"Sonic, this is serious!" Knuckles shouted, "Anyways, the time we first met was the farthest back I can remember. I don't understand it at all!"

Scarlette spoke in on the conversation. "I'm also trying to find out who I am, Knuckles. Perhaps we can find it together."

"Guys," Tails said, "I've pretty much got Omega up and running. We're going to bring him back to GUN base and hope they can repair him more."

"I AM OPPERATIONAL, BUT WEAPONS STILL OFFLINE. MUST RETURN TO GUN BASE TO REPAIR WEAPONS SYSTEMS."

"Okie Dokie, Tails! We'll be there in the blink of an eye!" Amy said as she threw the plane into overdrive as they rocketed to the GUN base.

* * *

Uncle Chuck sat down in the living room of Sonic's house wondering when the hedgehog would be home. He remembered to back when Sonic was a young hedgehog living on Christmas Island. Like most of the descendants from the Sonic Clan of Hedgehogs, Sonic was incredibly fast as a boy. However, there was something special about him that made him run faster, even faster than his siblings.

Charles sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Sonic sure is unique, that's for sure. I remember all the times I'd come to visit Jules when Sonic was younger and he'd run up to me excitedly and give me a big hug."

Suddenly, the window broke open as a shadowy figure jumped through, surprising Uncle Chuck. "Oy, mate! You're coming with me nice and easy!"

* * *

Notes: ... I don't really have much to say about this. Gamma. Uncle Chuck gets kidnapped. Commentary. That's it. Goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Dark's Infiltration

Shadow, Rouge, and Fang descended upon the jungle base with stealth and ease. Rouge, still upset about Fang, shot her a distasteful look as they continued inward. Shadow, on the other hand, started to talk to Fang and try to get to know more about her.

"You seem different from the other GUN agents," Shadow stated.

"I'm not like the others. I've been trained to my upmost limits," Fang said with a bitter tone, "You wouldn't even begin to understand the things I went through. What I had to give up. What she had to give up…"

"She?" Rouge asked, "Who is this other person?"

Fang stared over at Rouge for a second, then turned away. "We should be close to the center of the base by now."

The trio looked down through the vents they had crawled through to see Eggman and Nack talking to each other. "I got what you wanted, Dr. E, so where's my payment for all of this?"

"Calm yourself, Nack," Eggman stated, "I am incredibly grateful for your capture of the Staff of Gaia and that annoying hedgehog's stupid uncle."

Tied up over in the corner was a blue hedgehog wearing a pair of spectacles on his head. It was Uncle Chuck!

"Could that be… Sonic?" Rouge inquired.

"No… That isn't Sonic. It's his Uncle, Charles the Hedgehog," Shadow said.

"Charles Hedgehog? I think I remember reading about him in the GUN database," Fang remarked, "He's supposed to be a master inventor. He's helped GUN on several occasions."

"Well, look who's done her homework," Rouge retorted, "Stay back, wolf girl. I'll show you how a real femme fatale gets things done."

With that, she kicked open the vent and dropped in on Nack and Eggman, knocking Nack out with a drill kick.

"Rouge the Bat. I must say, I'm surprised you got here, but you are too late."

"Where's the Master Emerald, Doctor?"

"I must apologize, but it isn't here. You'll never find it fast enough, I'm afraid. In the meantime, why don't you come on down here, Shadow."

Shadow and Fang jumped down from the vents and prepared for the fight. Eggman looked over at Fang and smiled. "Well, who is this? I expected to find my failed robot with you."

"I'm Fang the Wolf, and you are about to get bit!" Fang snarled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Eggman stated sarcastically, "Metal Sonic, bring in my newest creation to show to these three. They're in for a big surprise."

* * *

Tails parked the Tornado while Gamma, Omega, and Sonic started to go inside. Commander Tower was there to welcome them as they came inside. "Welcome, Sonic and friends. Omega, it's good to see you back here in one piece."

"VITAL FUNCTIONS AT 89%. HOWEVER, WEAPONS SYSTEMS OFFLINE. PERMISSION TO GO TO REPAIR BAY?" Omega stated.

"Permission granted, Omega. We'll have you back and ready for action soon enough." He turned to Gamma. "Gamma, it is good to see you here with us."

"IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. COMMANDER ABRAHAM TOWER. IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU, SIR. I AM MORE THAN WILLING TO JOIN GUN AND ASSIST TEAM DARK ON MISSIONS."

"Good to hear that, Gamma. You go and rest as well. We'll have you ready for your first mission soon."

As the two robots left to the repair bay, Tower turned to face Sonic. "I can't thank you enough for your heroism, Sonic. Without you, Station Square, and even all of Mobius would fall to the hands of evil."

"No problem, Sir. I'm always willing to lend a hand."

Suddenly, Tower looked over and gasped at Scarlett who had just walked in from helping Tails. "It… It's you!"

Scarlett looked confused at Tower as the Commander continued. "Ever since Eggman exploded Mobius to release Dark Gaia, we've not been able to find you!"

Sonic looked over at the Commander confusingly. "Commander Tower, what's going on?"

Before Tower could begin, a transmittion came from the main computer. "This is Rouge the Bat of Team Dark. We are under attack! I repeat! ZZRT…"

"Rouge! Rouge! What's your situation?" Tower shouted.

"In Egg… base. Under at… Eggman has… Shadow… We're in danger…" The transmittion blacked out.

"Damn it! We don't have any man-power to waste on this mission."

"Sir," Sonic stated, "we can take care of rescuing Team Dark."

"Thank you, Sonic. We don't know what we're up against, so be careful."

"Hey, nothing can beat Team Sonic," Knuckles stated.

"Good luck to all of you," Tower hesitated and turned to Scarlett. "I'll make sure to explain all this, Scarlett."

Scarlett, surprised that Tower knew her name, paused for a moment. However, Tails put a hand on her shoulder and the team ran toward the Tornado.

* * *

Notes: Mysterious, eh? How is it possible that Commander Tower knew Scarlett? You'll figure out soon enough. Fang also said something rather suspicious. Could there be some kind of connection? Anywho, next chapter, Team Sonic goes off to rescue Team Dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Metallic Madness

"We're almost to the coordinates that Commander Tower gave us! Be prepared to jump toward Eggman's secret base!" Tails shouted.

"Roger that, buddy!" Sonic yelled back as he, Knuckles, and Amy stood on the side of the plane ready to jump.

"Um, Sonic, do you really think this is a good idea?" Amy asked nervously.

"No worries. We should be able to land in those trees over there and crash into Eggman's base."

"B-b-but isn't this a bit dangerous?"

"I've survived worse falls. Now, let's go!"

Amy screamed as the three jumped off the plane together falling toward the ground. Suddenly, they saw Scarlett jumping from the plane after them.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm coming with you. It… it feels right for me to come."

Just then, Scarlett began to spin into a ball and spin dash toward the ground. Sonic was surprised because only a select few could pull off that maneuver. He hadn't even heard of it until Tails showed him how.

Crashing through the ceiling into the room where Team Dark was, the 4 heroes readied themselves for whatever was in here. They lowered their guard as they saw Team Dark on the ground, injured badly but still alive.

"Shadow, what happened to you?" Sonic inquired.

"Ugh… Met… Metal Shadow…"

"Metal Shadow? What the heck's a…" Sonic turned to see a metallic robot staring him in the face. It looked similar to Metal Sonic, but was black and red like Shadow. Its eyes glowed with a powerful rage that burned intensively. Metal Sonic stood behind the robot as they prepared for battle.

"METAL SHADOW ONLINE. I AM THE TRUE SHADOW. MUST ELIMINATE ENEMY OF DR. EGGMAN, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

With that, Metal Shadow released a dark blast of energy from its hands similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear move. Metal Sonic doubled up with a spin kick attack toward Sonic. The hedgehog was knocked back a fair distance and hit the wall hard. Knuckles tried to punch Metal Shadow, but it was no use. The black robot pounded Knuckles into the wall next to Sonic.

Amy prepared her mighty Piko Piko Hammer to fight Metal Shadow, but it grabbed the hammer and threw it into the far corner of the room. Scarlett stood helplessly as the two robots ganged up on her, ready to strike. Suddenly, time slowed down around Scarlett, and the fox punched Metal Shadow so hard he flew back into Metal Sonic and the two crashed into the wall.

"How… how did I do that?" Scarlett wondered.

The robots stood up and assessed the situation. "THE STRANGE FOX TARGET IS STRONGER THAN WE ANTICIPATED. BROTHER, LET US PREPARE THE FUSION MANUVUER."

Suddenly, Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow began to break apart and come together as one bigger, more powerful blue, black, and red robot. "WE ARE METAL SHADIC!"

Metal Shadic prepared a punch toward Scarlett, but Amy jumped in the way to protect her from the blow and fell unconscious as well. Then, Metal Shadic opened its chest to reveal a Chaos Disruptor Cannon, which was fueled by two Chaos Emeralds inside its chest. Just as it was about to fire, however, a shot pierced the robot's chest. Fang stood up, holding a GUN standard issue pistol, and shot more at the robot until it fell over and deactivated.

"That… was for blasting me in the face," Fang growled.

Just then, Tails ran into the room to see all the carnage that happened. Rouge slowly began to stand up as he ran in, but Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles wouldn't regain consciousness. "Oh man. What happened here?" Tails asked.

"Apparently, Fang and fox-girl just saved our bacon. Guess I misjudged you after all, wolf," Rouge stated.

Fang wasn't listening, she stood stunned at Scarlett, while Scarlett did the same. Memories began to come back to her slowly as a connection to Fang rekindled inside her. "Sis?" Scarlett gasped.

"Scarlett? I… I thought I'd never see you again!" Fang shouted as she ran toward Scarlett. Tails and Rouge looked at the two of them, confused to all heck, as Scarlett and Fang celebrated their reuniting.

"Um… I'm a bit confused here. Scarlett, do you know this person?" Tails asked.

"It… it's quite a long story, and I personally don't know all the details."

"What I want to know is what Eggman's planning to do with the Master Emerald." Rouge wondered.

"It's the Staff of Gaia he is really after," said Uncle Chuck, who had untied himself in the chaos, "If we don't stop him, he'll use it to summon a monster so powerful, that Mobius will be doomed!"

* * *

Notes: Seriously. There's been a Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Evil-Tails-Doll-Thing. There should be a Metal Shadow. And yes, I did take the whole Shadic thing from Nazo Unleashed, but at least Metal Shadic makes more sense than regular Shadic (Who will show up in later chapters)

Also, for those of you confused on how a fox and a wolf could be sisters, you'll have to tune in for the next chapter. Also, I remember wondering what Scarlett did in that attack thing against Metal. My friend Olivia gave me a theory that she "slowed down time and reacted matrix-style". While I'm still not sure, I like her input. For those of you who haven't, go check out her fanfics on Hetalia. They're really good. Her pen name is ThatOneGirlDoodlingInMathCla ss.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

Knuckles stood among the ruins of an Echidna town as he watched in horror of what had happened. He looked over to the right of him and saw the Master Emerald off in the distance. A familiar Echidna carried a capsule that Knuckles saw in his earlier vision with her. She had orange fur and white markings on her body, and wore the tribal clothes of the Echidnas.

"I promised my sister I would keep you safe," Tikal said, "And I won't break that promise."

She then turned to Knuckles. "I didn't break that promise."

Knuckles, surprised that Tikal could see him, jumped backwards. "How… you're just a dream!"

"Dreams are doorways to the soul, my dear Echidna. You do not remember much about your life before Angel Island fell all those years ago. You see, my father tried to use Chaos' power to take down the Nocturnus Tribe. However, he angered the creature created by the gods and caused him to rampage which destroyed the Echidnas. I was able to seal Chaos within the Master Emerald, with sacrifice to my physical form. However, there was another who came with me to protect the Master Emerald from evil." She moved forward to touch Knuckles' chest. "You."

"That explains why I don't remember anything before meeting Sonic and Tails."

"Yes. When Dr. Eggman crashed into Angel Island, the Master Emerald sensed his evil intentions, and thus released you."

"Some guardian I turned out to be. I've caused the Master Emerald to be broken twice, and I'm constantly being duped by Eggman."

Tikal placed her hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "We all have our faults. You were no different than my father. Despite your flaws, you have been a great guardian for the Master Emerald."

"But if I don't do something soon, Eggman will use the Master Emerald for evil!"

"That is true. Gaia's Dark Incarnate is sealed within the Staff of Gaia. It is a mighty dark beast created by Dark Gaia in the war between the two, but Light Gaia was able to create the Chaos Emeralds to seal Dark Gaia and himself within the planet, and sealed his beast within the staff. Before he left, he created the Master Emerald to control all the Chaos Emeralds and to keep the dark beast sealed, and made Chaos to watch over the Emeralds."

"But Chaos went haywire, I guess you could say," Knuckles stated.

"That is true, and thus Angel Island was lifted into the sky and the Chaos Emeralds scattered. However, the Chaos Emerald's energies caused life to evolve even more, like how it happened to the Echidnas in the beginning of the world. Most particularly, it gave the great power of the Emeralds to a certain type of Mobian, one you hang around with a lot."

"Sonic!" Knuckles gasped.

Tikal nodded. "Sonic may be able to defeat the dark beast, but it is up to you to help him and finish this chapter for good." With that, Tikal began to fade away. Knuckles watched as she lifted into the air, holding the capsule that held the younger him inside.

"I'll make sure I won't let this world fall. For… my mother."

* * *

Shadow gasped as he realized he was on the Space Colony ARK again. He looked over and saw a girl in a light blue dress with blond hair about to be shot by a GUN trooper.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted as he ran toward the girl. He used a Chaos Spear which hit the trooper in the back and made him fall over. Rushing over to Maria, Shadow ran with arms wide open. But when he got to her, she disappeared.

"Man, Shadow, you have many issues with your past," said a familiar voice. Shadow turned around angrily to see Sonic standing in front of him.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Shadow yelled as he prepared a Chaos Blast.

"Whoa, dude, don't blow a gasket! I don't even understand how I got here as well."

"It appears we are all in the same dream," Amy added in, emerging from a corridor of the ARK.

"What are we doing here, then?" Shadow asked.

"That's a question that will soon be answered," said a figure from above. The figure had purple fur with blueish wings that fluttered around. He smiled down at the trio as he descended upon them.

"Chip!" Sonic shouted in excitement.

"It's good to see you again, Sonic," Chip stated, "however, right now I have to tell you something. When I faced Dark Gaia millions of years ago, we both had a secret weapon planned. I created the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to use their unlimited power to destroy Dark Gaia, and Dark Gaia…"

"Created the dark staff, right?" Sonic asked.

"Well, no. He created Dark Incarnate, a beast so powerful it could destroy a planet. Before he could use it, however, I sealed him within the planet and sealed Dark Incarnate in the Staff of Gaia."

"So, that was why Eggman wanted the staff!" Amy announced.

"That is correct. Only the Master Emerald's power can release Dark Incarnate. However, an ancient prophecy told of 4 who were touched by the Emerald's power who would stop Incarnate. The Echidnas were the first to find the Emeralds and evolve into what they were from them. After Chaos, my ancient guardian, eradicated the Echidnas, it fell upon another species."

"The hedgehogs," Shadow gasped.

"Correct. Your father, Jules, was an adventurous soul, Sonic. He was able to find the Staff and protect it from evil for so many years."

"I guess now it's up to us now. We won't let you down, Chip!" Sonic shouted.

"Of course you won't. Good luck, my friends!"

Chip suddenly disappeared from view. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow placed their hands together in a circle as they prepared to battle. "Okay, guys! Let's show this dark creep what happens when you mess with Team Sonic!"

* * *

Tails, Rouge, Fang, and Scarlett loaded the still unconscious hedgehogs and Knuckles onto the Tornado. While they did this, Fang and Scarlett talked about where the two had been.

"I still don't understand how you two know each other," Tails inquired.

"Yes. Fang, I remember that you are my sister, but I can't remember our past," Scarlett said.

"Scarlett, you cannot remember? Everything we've been through has been a blur?" Fang asked.

"Yes. Please, Fang, I need to know! What happened in the past?"

Fang hesitated for a second before speaking. "You were not always a fox, Scarlett. You were once human, like I was."

Scarlett, Rouge, and Tails stood with shocked expressions on their faces. "A… a human?!"

"How is that even possible?!" Rouge exclaimed.

"About 6 months ago, Scarlett and I joined a secret GUN project known as Project Chaos. We had been chosen for our mysterious connection to the Chaos Emeralds. We were exposed to Chaos Energies in order to recreate the evolution of the Mobians on this planet. The experiments changed us altogether, and gave us abilities far surpassing any human or mobian."

"I… I can't believe this!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"When the experiments finished, I joined GUN in hopes of using my new abilities to fight evil. However, you returned home to live your life anew. However…"

"The earthquake…" Scarlett murmured.

"It was no earthquake. Dr. Eggman destroyed the planet to release Dark Gaia!"

"That was when we were in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Tails gasped.

"Correct. You were thought to be dead. However, I have found you again," Fang then hugged her younger sister with a joy that she had returned.

"Fang, I am glad to see you." Scarlett said. Tears of joy streamed down her face as the two hugged.

Suddenly, a stir in the hedgehogs occurred. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles came back to their senses and woke up. "Hey, what's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain it to you on the way, Sonic." Tails stated.

"Well, right now we need to stop Eggman from awakening Dark Incarnate. Let's go, guys!"

* * *

Notes: Well, I think this chapter explained three things. Scarlett's origin, how I think Knux became the last Echidna, and how the entire freaking canon of Sonic ties together. It gets real sappy in a lot of these scenes, and Shadow trying to save Maria will come into play in another fanfic I may post on this website.


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Reborn

Eggman stood atop a large tower constructed by his robots. He waited patiently while he and Nack prepared for the sun to set.

"Perfect timing. Now, when the light hits the Master Emerald, the Staff of Gaia will bring forth Dark Incarnate!"

"Oy, mate, you still haven't paid me for my services!" Nack shouted.

"Calm yourself. Orbot, Cubot, give this man his reward." The red robot Orbot and the yellow robot Cubot came floating up toward Nack and gave him a suitcase filled with gold.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, mate!" Nack laughed greedily.

Suddenly, they heard the rush of planes coming in from the sky. The Tornado and Shadow's plane, the Shade Wing, came into view. "Everyone ready for battle?" Sonic asked. Everyone cheered in agreement.

Suddenly, Scarlett's head began to hurt again. She saw Nack possessed by dark powers, and Eggman embracing Dark Incarnate's powers.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"It's one of Scarlett's powers! She can see short distances into the future!" Fang shouted from the other plane.

"We need to be careful. Nack will be taken over by dark powers, and Eggman…"

"You're too late, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted, "Look!"

Just as he said that, the sun was about to be in position. The light bounced from the Emerald onto the Dark Staff, where it began to glow. A part of the dark power drew close to Nack and fused itself with him. "Hey, what the dingo is going on here?!"

Nack's body began to transform. His purple fur turned night black, and his eyes solid white. A black aura formed around him as he roared with a voice almost animal. "I am Dark Super Nack!"

"Nack's been controlled by the Dark Incarnate's power!" Shadow shouted.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll handle this," Sonic said as he jumped off the plane, rolling into a ball and launching himself at Nack in a Homing Attack. He whacked Nack hard on the head, and the Weasel's fury grew.

"Prepare to suffer the wrath of the Weasel Empire!" Nack yelled as he prepared a spin dash. Sonic did the same, and both mobians rammed each other at the same time. However, Nack was more powerful than Sonic and knocked the hedgehog back.

"He's too tough. I can't beat him this way."

Suddenly the Master Emerald began to glow. The two Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's hands also began to glow, and 5 lights headed in the hedgehog's direction. It was the other 5 Chaos Emeralds! Absorbing their power, Sonic's fur turned golden, and his spines moved upward following the radiant energy released from Super Sonic. Sonic then began to charge his spin dash into a light speed dash. He launched himself toward Nack, but the Weasel grabbed Sonic as he charged. However, another golden streak struck Nack in the back, then another. Amy and Shadow also used their Super forms to light speed dash as well. Together, the three super hedgehogs knocked Nack around until he lost all his power.

"No! I was so close to beating you blokes!" Nack wailed. Sonic then sent one last homing attack to knock Nack right off the tower.

"Way to go, guys!" Scarlett cheered.

The three hedgehogs turned back to their normal form and confronted Eggman. "It's over, Doc!"

"Oh, it is far from over, hedgehogs!" Suddenly, the staff exploded, and a dark bull-like creature appeared in the sky.

"Aha! Dark Incarnate! Come to me! We can rule the world together!" Eggman shouted as Incarnate moved toward the doctor. He was suddenly wrapped with the dark power Incarnate possessed. "Yes! It is amazing! I… have… the power… to rule!"

Eggman's form blurred as the darkness swirled around him. He began to grow bigger and taller as Incarnate's power filled within him. When the vision was clear, Eggman appeared wrapped in dark clothing looking like a completely different person.

"Uh oh. This can't be good," groaned Sonic.

* * *

Notes: I realize now how many "I am..."'s the characters say after transforming. That is one major flaw in this fanfic. I like that Eggman in this fanfic is finally manning up to beating Sonic Super Form Vs. Super Form. Anywho, more in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow Prophecy

"Eggman, we will defeat you!" Shadow shouted.

"There is no Eggman! I am the Darkness King!" Eggman announced.

"Okay then, King Doc, we'll beat you down still!" Sonic yelled as he and Shadow used the emeralds. Amy was about to as well, when Tails held her back.

"This is their fight, Amy. Let them finish this the way it was started."

Sonic and Shadow charged at Dark Eggman, who flicked them like they were bugs. The two then tried to light speed dash Eggman, but he knocked them down again.

"This is getting ridiculous. Give up now, and I might spare your lives,"

"Not a chance, Egg!" Sonic yelled.

The two charged one last time, but Eggman released a dark blast of energy that sent them flying into a rock cliff. The rocks fell onto the hedgehogs as they fell, burying them alive.

"Sonic! Shadow!" everyone gasped.

Eggman's laugh boomed across the valley. "Now there is nothing that can stop me now! I can create this world in my image! All hail the Eggman Empire!"

With that, Eggman shot a dark blast at the ground, and a dark tornado tore up the planet's surface.

"Large seismic energy is tearing the planet apart!" Tails shouted.

"If we don't stop him, the world will be destroyed!" Fang moaned.

Amy and Knuckles nodded at each other and absorbed the power of the Chaos Emeralds as well, turning into their super forms. However, things seemed bleak against the powers of Eggman.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow awoke in a grassy field in a strange place. There stood Jules the Hedgehog and Tikal.

"Dad? You're not dead, are you?!"

"No, son, I'm not dead. And neither are you. I came here with the help of your friend here to tell you that you can't give up."

"The world is counting on you both, Sonic and Shadow. You cannot fail the world now," Tikal said.

"Shadow…" a voice from above called, which materialized into Maria, "You must defeat the darkness. Make a world worth living in… for me."

"Chaos is power… Power enriched by the heart. The user is the one who unifies the chaos," Tikal stated.

"Good luck, my boy! Win one for the hedgehog legacy."

"Good luck, Shadow. I know you can do it."

With that, the three faded out of their dream.

"Dad…"

"Maria…"

The hedgehogs stood up together and looked toward each other.

"We must never give up…"

"For our friends…"

"For our family…"

"Together! Hedgehogs forever!" the two shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Amy's attacks were no use against Eggman's power. Scarlett began to think that it was hopeless now to defeat him.

"We can't win. We'd need a miracle."

Fang placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "Then, we'll make one." She moved toward the Master Emerald. "Master Emerald, hear our plea! Give our friends the strength to defeat the darkness!"

A surge of pain ran through Scarlett as the fox fell to the ground. "I sense something… It's…"

The Chaos Emeralds suddenly began to glow with a white light as they grew into Super Emeralds. The rockslide encasing Sonic and Shadow exploded, and Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow emerged from the rubble.

"You ready, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Always."

"Chaos Control!" shouted the two as they glowed and moved in toward themselves. When the light faded, one hedgehog stood, which looked like Shadow and Sonic combined.

"We are Hyper Shadic! It's time to finish this fight!"

* * *

Notes: One thing I must say, that "Hedgehogs forever" bit always seems to remind me of the line from Power Rangers Samurai "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" I find it rather odd now that I think of it (But heck, without Odd, there'd be no comic relief. LOLz Code Lyoko) Anywhays, I also really like the "King Doc" Sonic Free Riders reference. I thought of that all on the spot, so yeah.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Showdown

Shadic charged at Eggman, who flinched at the attack, and the Hedgehog launched a beam attack knocking him back. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails also followed up with their own attacks. The four charged together to knock Eggman around with multiple attacks.

"Grrr! It's time to finish this once and for all!" Eggman created a powerful dark ball to launch at Mobius.

"Guys, it's time to finish this! Hyper Chaos Blaster!" Shadic shouted as he shot a beam at the dark ball. The others shot their blasts as well. However, the beam attacks couldn't match the power of Eggman.

Suddenly, Scarlett and Fang nodded at each other and used the Super Emeralds to become Hyper Scarlett and Hyper Fang, and then charged as well. Launching their own attacks at Eggman, they knocked the dark energy back at him. The energy ball exploded and created a black hole. Shadic flew into the void to finish the fight. Scarlett flew after them to help the fight finish.

* * *

Eggman floated in the void of the black hole ready to finish this once and for all. "You cannot hope to defeat me!"

Sonic and Shadow, who had defused from going into the void prepared for their attack, but Scarlett came in.

"Sonic, you need to use the Master Emerald's power! It's the only way!" Scarlett explained, knowing this from a vision of the future.

"I got it, Scarlett!" Sonic said, turning back into normal form. He then turned into his super form, then his hyper form. "It's time… to go… one step further! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His spines began to grow longer and he was completely bathed in golden light. When he emerged, it looked like he dripped golden energy, as it it was coming from his body.

"I am Ultra Sonic! Now it's time to finish this!"

He shot one final Ultra Chaos Blaster at Eggman, combined with Shadow and Scarlett's Hyper Chaos Blasters, to destroy Eggman and Dark Incarnate's power. The Dark King faded into shadows, and was completely destroyed.

After using all of their energy, Sonic, Shadow, and Scarlett fell out of the sky. However, Amy, Tails, and Rouge caught them in midair.

"You are one insane person, Shadow the Hedgehog," Rouge commented as the two kissed. Sonic and Amy as well kissed, while Tails and Scarlett landed on the ground.

"Tails…" Scarlett started, "I never got the chance to tell you, but I…"

Just then, Tails came inward and kissed Scarlett as well. Knuckles and Fang stared down at the 6 lovebirds and looked disgusted.

"Geez, guys! Get a room!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well, I guess we have nothing to lose," Fang said as she grabbed Knuckles and smooched him. The Echidna looked over at her with a crazed look, but then his surprise melted away and they kissed as well.

* * *

Notes: Short Battle Chapter is Short. I realized that I could've put a lot more content into this, but it was just my mind limits that stopped it from getting bigger (Poor excuse, Silver). I also realized that as well as being my weakest chapter, I basically made the same formula as the battle in Warriors across dimensions with a lot more Nazo Unleashed style stuff. They battle, there's a beam blast struggle, heroes fall from the sky, kissing scene. I sure hope I don't resort to that in future fanfics. :S


	12. Chapter 12: A New Beginning

"I'm glad that we were able to defeat Eggman and bring peace to this world," Tower stated. After finishing the battle against Eggman, the group returned to the GUN base to report back to Tower.

While Shadow and Rouge told Tower all the details of the mission, Fang was putting away Nack, who had broken his arms and legs from the fall but was still alive. "I'll get you blokes yet! You'll see! You hear me?"

"Oh, give it a rest, Nack!" Fang shouted as she locked him in his holding cell.

"Hey, Sonic…" Knuckles said as he and Sonic stood waiting for everyone, "Do you think that Eggman is really gone for good?"

"I don't know, dude. Stranger things have happened. I'm just glad we saved the world once again."

Fang was coming back from locking up Nack when Rouge came up to her. "Hey. Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for your help in saving us from Metal Shadic."

"No problem. We agents have to look out for each other," Fang replied, offering her hand to Rouge who responded by shaking it.

"You know, it just blows my mind that you and Scarlett were once human. It must have been hard to get used to living like this."

"Not really. Besides the tail, it's not really that different," Fang snickered as the two walked toward Commander Tower.

"Well done, Team Dark! Especially to Agent Fang. Because of your bravery, I am making you a permanent member of Team Dark."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, sir!" Fang smiled.

"TEAM DARK IS READY TO DEFEAT ALL EVIL!" Gamma announced.

Tower turned toward Scarlett. "And what about you? What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm just fine where I am," stated Scarlett as she held herself next to Tails.

* * *

Together, Team Sonic sat down as Manic's band was about to go on.

Amy sighed a bit and leaned against Sonic. "Now this is a good date."

"Yep," Sonic said putting his arm around Amy.

"Hey, Sonic, where's Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked.

"He's busy making another of his inventions."

"In your house?"

"I'm sure he won't burn it down," Sonic chuckled, but then he got a bit nervous and ran toward his house. A second later, Sonic reappeared. "So, Knuckles, did you get the Master Emerald where it belongs?"

"Yep. Thankfully, GUN installed some security measures in the island. I bet that the Emerald will be safe for a long time."

The curtain slowly began to lift up and Manic was visible behind the drums. "Hello, everybody! We're the Undergrounds! Are you ready to rock?!"

Everyone cheered as Manic and his two band mates began to play their music. As Sonic and his friends watched the show, the sisters sat together, reunited at last.

"Hey, Fang…" said Scarlett, "All my memories have come back now, but I realized I never asked you how you feel about your life as a wolf."

"Well, Scarlett, now that I have my sister back, it only gets better."

"Yep. It looks like the future is bright after all."

THE END

* * *

Notes: Well, that's the end of Visions of the Past. To be honest. I find this fanfic my weakest in retrospect. It's not bad, but I guess it could have used some work. I might make a longer fanfic and make it similar to a Sonic the Hedgehog TV show or something. Hopefully, someone will leave me some constructive criticism to better my writing skill. Anyways, this has been Silveraria Maximum. See yalls later.


End file.
